Second Hunter
by Sapphire-Hedgehog
Summary: When samus finds another Bounty Hunter on Zebes, what shall she do?


The Second Hunter  
  
A Metroid Fanfiction by Joseph Mason AKA Sapphire Hedgehog  
  
Licensed by Nintendo  
  
Hello all and welcome to my newest project. Hopefully it will be more successful than my previous ones ;; Anyway, this is my take on the game Metroid Zero Mission for Game Boy Advance (Great game by the way) It includes, of course, Samus Aran, the female bounty hunter. And Ryu Komon, an original character (His role will be discovered later...). I will include the info on Ryu later.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Samus Aran or anything else from Metroid series. That is all the property of Nintendo. The only thing I do own is Ryu Komon  
  
...At last the story can finally be told. Of my first battle on Zebes. My so called Zero Mission...Samus Aran  
  
Chapter 1: I once called it home  
  
' BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ' "Latest message for Samus Aran from Galactic Federation Headquarters." a computerized voice says through the loudspeakers as I step out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me and my hair hanging unchecked down my back. "Put it through." I say as a gruff male voice echoes throughout the ship. "Samus," it says, "This is Chief Yakam of GF headquarters. You have been chosen for an extremely dangerous mission because you are the best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy. Report to GF HQ for further instructions." Little did I know, that call would send me on the greatest adventure of my life...  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
My ship had finally reached the Federation HQ as I don the blue jumpsuit that I usually where inside the station as I quickly walked into the Chief's office. Apparently I had come at a bad time because one of the secretaries was sitting on his desk. "Ahem." I say loudly as the secretary looked around and gasped loudly at who it was. I could see her top was unbuttoned as I rolled my eyes and cooly said, "Get out." as she buttoned her top again and walked out rather quickly as i took a seat in one of the armchairs by the chief's desk and said "Okay, what's thjis 'extremely dangerous mission' you're sending me on?" "Ahem, well," the chief said, nervously shuffling his papers.   
  
"About one week ago, the space pirates attacked a cargo ship returning from planet SR388. This ship contained species of an unknown life form simply named Metroids. These creatures have an amazing abillity. They can latch onto their prey and suck the life energy out of them. They are easily multiplied by being exposed to beta rays. We have discovered where the pirates took them to their base of operations on planet Zebes. We need you to go and destroy all specimens of the metroids and exterminate the mechanical life form behind all of this. Mother Brain herself. Well, that's it. Any questions?" "Yeah," I said, "What's the pay?" "60,000,000 galactic credits." I had to whistle through my teeth, that was quite a sum of money. "I'll take the job, just give me the coordinates to Zebes  
  
1 DAY LATER : EN ROUTE TO ZEBES  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Explosions....screaming. But the one sound that stands out clearer than all others is the high pitched squeels of the Space Pirates as they destroyed the Earth colony I had been living on. It had been a normal day, like any other one, when their ships suddenly jumped out of hyperspace into orbit above our colony. They had just jumped down and started to shoot everything in sight.  
  
I was the sole survivor, only because my Mother had thrown me into a compost heap. 3 days later, the Chozo came and found me...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
3 DAYS LATER : BRINSTAR  
  
As I stand here from the hover transport from Crateria to Brinstar, I look around this once prosperous place, now driven to death and despair by the evil Mother Brain and her Space Pirates. Already I can see two Zoomers coming right at me as the arm cannon fused to the right arm of the power suit made by the Chozos powers up and blows the Zoomers back to the pits of hell from whence they came, they're high-pitched screams causing me to wince. I turn toward my right and somersault up to the ledge where the Chozo elder told me to come should I ever need help from their race. I see a glowing orb and as I touch it, the orb seems to get sucked into the arm of the power suit as a message displays on my HUD saying: Morph Ball, this upgrade will allow you to curl into a ball and be covered with titanium steel plates to fit under tight spaces. "What the...?" I out loud before deciding to try it out. I see a small hole near the bottom if the wall I had somersaulted over and decided it was good a place as any as I dived from the podium and curled up into a ball and hit the button that had appeared on my power suit as the titanium plates formed from out of nowhere and wrapped around me. Uncomfortable to be sure, but I found, with a little bit of trouble, I could shift my weight and roll forward and backward. So I headed for the direction I thought the hole was in. Luckily, I was right and went through it easily as I deactivated the morph ball and stood up while blowing away another Zoomer as I walked forward into the darkness...  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed and gave me advice on how to make it better! THANK YOU!!!! ()  
  



End file.
